The rebellion
This is a fanfic based on a thought i had reading book 6 which is: what if the jade winglet died in the explosion? This fanfic belongs to me and will be incomplete for a while but i will add every day i can THE REBELLION prophecy of the sky when cruelty runs the land 4 dragonets while save us one with nothing to lose one with a kingdom to help one prisoner of war and one hired assassin unleashing darkness from a stony cage is the only way but it may destroy us all unless the weapons of the continentals are found Prologue Thunder sounded over valley with a heavy drizzle. The small hill was being pelted with rain as the lone dragonet crept into a cave. The cave was dark with little light coming from the outside so it was the perfect hiding place against the guards. As he looked over the plains and beach he realized how lucky he was to have escaped alive. The fire light was mismatched across the plains in the distance. As he lay down in the back of the cave he wondered what was going on in those camps. CHAPTER 1: enter the rainforest Vines dangled down from the canopy as I walked through the muddy ground. The canopy of leaves was thick enough to block out the sun but still let light through. With my bow strung across my back and quiver as well, the rain forest looked still as scary as the rest of Pyrrhia. Being a nomad means you get to see a whole lot of Pyrrhia but I guess others don't really experience being one. I should be close now to the safe haven. Hearing talking up ahead I stopped in the bushes close to a clearing and saw two NightWing guards. "I am friendly, don't hurt me!" I said cautiously emerging out of the bush. "Have you come for safety?" asked one that I thought looked like a hybrid. "I guess, I just need a safe place to rest and by the way I am not working with the empress," I said calmly. "Sure, the queen is in the village for the day as well," stated one of them as I walked into the village. The NightWing village was quite large for just a village, I would say it was more of a city than a village. The houses were made of wood (not the best idea) and stone; some were barely a hut while others were practically castles. The path was quite ordinary for most standards and the smell of roasted meat wafted through the air. In the distance was a pavilion mid-way between the ground and the trees where a lot of the village residents were. There on that pavilion of the small tribe, was the queen of the RainWings and her daughter. CHAPTER 2. A Royal Welcome the queen was giving a speech that I couldn't quite catch from where I was but I stayed leaning against the building next to me. the princess seemed to notice me a few times during the speech. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Adventure)